


暗涌

by Lesley299



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 囚禁, 折磨, 政治不正确
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesley299/pseuds/Lesley299
Summary: 楔子：“仍静候着你说我别错用神，什么我都有预感。然后睁不开两眼看命运光临，然后天空又再涌起密云。”——林夕《暗涌》





	1. 驯服

1、驯服

格雷夫斯直挺挺地跪坐在地上，动了动被束缚住的双手，手腕处大概是被蹭破了，此刻正沙沙地疼着。  
他仰起头，不管如何变幻角度，被蒙住的双眼都没有任何光感。这让他对时间也没有任何概念，他只能从自己小便的时间及那个男人回来的频率上推断。  
终于，在一片寂静中发出了一点声音，如同以往一样，先是皮鞋踩在木头地板上的敲击声，然后他闻到了夹杂着灰尘的古龙水味道。格雷夫斯不由自主地动了动，几乎把勒在他嘴上的布咬破。  
他听到一声嗤笑，然后眼睛上和嘴上的布瞬间松开了。格雷夫斯闭上了眼睛，然而马上，他感觉到周围的光线变得弱了一些，对方似乎在等待他的适应。  
等终于他能把眼睛睁开的时候，他不出意外地看到了那张带着满不在乎的微笑的英俊面庞，就坐在他对面的桌子上。而几束由魔法营造出来的火焰或明或暗地漂浮在这个不知道有多大的地方，只照亮了他们两个身处的地方。  
那个金发的中年男子穿着自己的衣服，一丝不苟，唯一与自己不同的是他跨坐在自己对面的桌子上，微微弯着腰就那么盯着自己，脸上的表情有点高深莫测，然后他亲昵地开口：“希望你没有因为我的失礼而感到伤心，帕西瓦尔。”他看了看被仍在一旁的布条，歪了歪头，笑道：“虽然我承认，这有些粗鲁。但是你值得这些，不是吗？”最后这些话几乎是贴着他耳朵说得，这让格雷夫斯敏感的耳朵颤了颤，被那气流弄得有些痒。  
格雷夫斯神情阴郁地盯着他，一言不发。  
但是金发的男人看起来不太在意他的沉默，他直起了腰，格雷夫斯这才看到他手中还拿着一打牛皮纸袋，看起来就像是他们部里的文件夹。他的气息不由自主地沉重了起来，虽然对方扮成自己已经是不可更改的事实，但是每一次当格雷夫斯看到对方拿着自己部里的机密文件来到自己面前的时候他还是抑制不住地沮丧，还有恐惧。盖勒特·格林德沃，欧洲魔法界让人闻风丧胆的黑巫师，为了更伟大的利益而展开了对麻鸡还有巫师的屠杀，全世界的魔法界都在对他重金悬赏，而他现在居然就坐在自己对面，为他不得不绑着自己而道歉。去他妈的虚情假意！格雷夫斯真恨不得拿起魔杖给对方几个魔咒，然而显然那不太可能。因为自己的魔杖此刻正放在格林德沃手边的桌子上，仿佛毫不在意一般。可格雷夫斯知道对方的手段，单单是能击昏自己并且把自己囚禁在这里，整个美国魔法国会都屈指可数。此刻他就像对方砧板上的鱼，等待着被剥鳞去腮，拆吃入腹。  
仿佛是注意到他的目光一样，格林德沃短促地笑了一下，他拍了拍手里的文件夹，然后摇了摇头：“你在看这个，没关系，我们不用着急。我有一晚上的时间跟你耗呢，而根据之前的几次经验，你喜欢跟我玩这个游戏，是不是，帕西瓦尔？”声音到了最后变成了几缕音丝，浮浮沉沉。  
格雷夫斯在那个笑容中打了个寒战，那种漫不经心又锋芒毕露的笑容让他有些心惊。他回想起之前格林德沃的一些行为，整个拳头都握紧了。  
“啧啧，不用那么激动。”仿佛知道他所有的想法一样，对面的金发男人摇着头卷起了嘴角，他来到了格雷夫斯的身边，然后抬起了他的手臂。  
长时间被反拧的手臂又酸又麻，几乎感觉不到，而他这一抬仿佛让所有的疼痛全回到了身上，即使格雷夫斯打定主意不打算叫疼也发出了一声闷哼。一滴滴冷汗从他搭理整齐的鬓角上落下。  
“抱歉。”格林德沃看起来真心实意地说道，但是格雷夫斯恨不得咬掉对方的鼻子。  
格林德沃一边帮他揉了揉胳膊，一边贴着他的脸颊低声道：“但是你的手腕都破了……”格雷夫斯看不到对方的动作，但是下一刻他感觉到手腕上的刺痛正在消失不见，取而代之的是一种温凉的感觉。无杖魔法。格雷夫斯心里清楚。他感觉到连胳膊上的酸痛都减轻了一些。然后他看到格林德沃从他身边微微退开，居高临下地看着他，银灰色的那只眼睛在昏暗的灯光下更显得有些诡异。  
“我都忘了，你一天都没吃东西了，我给你带来了这个。”格林德沃打了个响指，然后一个精致餐盘出现在了格雷夫斯面前，几样精致的菜品摆在上面，都是格雷夫斯平时喜欢吃的。然而这都不够吸引格雷夫斯的，他只是望着那餐盘上放着的那杯清水发呆，感觉喉咙疼得更加厉害了。  
“如果我帮你松开双手，你保证能够乖乖的是不是？”格林德沃温和地问道，彬彬有礼。“还是你喜欢之前的那种方法，我绑着你双手然后把水放在你面前，你自己低头去够。”  
格雷夫斯垂下头，紧紧地咬住嘴唇。他知道格林德沃指得是什么。最开始的时候他并不是以这样的姿态被囚禁着的，格林德沃最开始只是把他绑在椅子上，但是当他发现自己能掰断拇指从被缚的绳索中逃出来的时候他就改了主意，有至少一天他是被对方单凭着吊起的拇指和刚刚碰着地的脚尖支撑着的，而不管他昏过去多少次，他总是能在下一次手指、肩膀、还有脚尖的剧痛中再次醒来，在得到自己的保证不会再虐待自己的手指后，格林德沃才满意地把他的姿势改成了反绑在背后。格雷夫斯怀疑他还用了一些魔咒，因为他该死的一点儿也动弹不能。不仅如此，而作为“不乖乖听话”的惩罚，格林德沃足足有三天没给他喝一滴水，而就在他虚弱不堪的时候，那个男人放了一杯水在他的面前。他没有办法去拿那杯水，除了低下头以一种可悲的姿势去够。而他也不敢喝那杯水。他倒是不怕格林德沃在里面下毒，如果能毒死他说不定还一了百了，但是如果里面有吐真剂……格雷夫斯有自信在他平常状态下能够用大脑封闭术对抗吐真剂，但是被禁水禁食还被绑在这里三天……  
格雷夫斯自己也曾是个审讯专家，他知道格林德沃打得是什么主意。这不能怪格雷夫斯多疑，格林德沃囚禁着他甚至不是因为需要他的头发来加到复方汤剂里，那个黑巫师的变形术已经达到了高的令人发指的境界。所以，除了从他嘴里套出情报外，他想象不出自己还有什么别的用处。于是他打定主意不要跟这个黑巫师说话，哪怕对方威胁要拔出他的舌头。  
还有一项。格雷夫斯打了个寒战。但是他很快打消了这个念头。不，那不可能。那只是这个黑巫师羞辱自己想要驯服自己的方式而已。在他知道他达不到目的后他就很快会露出本来的面部。但是他真的达不到他的目的吗？一个小小的声音在他心底尖锐地问道。格雷夫斯仿佛被刺了一下的抖了一抖。  
“你想起来了，是吗？”略带戏谑的声音从他头顶响起，格林德沃似乎会错了意。格雷夫斯抬头，看到格林德沃正居高临下地看着他，投下的影子牢牢地笼着他，异色的双瞳在昏暗的魔法火焰下更加诡异了。他毫不避讳地上下打量着格雷夫斯，包括他站在鬓角上的那滴冷汗。他伸出手用指腹揩去了那滴汗珠，然后伸到嘴里尝了尝，露出了若有若无的笑容：“你看，帕西瓦尔，我喜欢同你这样聪明的人说话，因为你学会了举一反三，而且成熟可靠，这意味着，你通常会深思熟虑。所以，你会乖乖的，对吗？”  
格雷夫斯只能轻轻地点了点头，他已经通过一次次的经验知道了自己的胜算有多渺茫。在格林德沃每一次看似彬彬有礼的要求后都遮掩着他嗜虐的蠢蠢欲动。从他的拇指到手腕，蒙上的双眼，现在整日弯曲跪坐的膝盖，嘴上勒紧的布条。那个黑巫师确实知道怎么样才能不动声色地让人最难受。  
于是他头顶的那片阴影俯了下来，格林德沃几乎是以一种温情的方式双手越过他的肩膀，顺着他的手臂一路摸向他紧绑着的手腕。格雷夫斯在对方这种亲昵的碰触下不自觉地颤抖，格林德沃的脖子就靠在他的脸颊边，他几乎能感受到对方跳动的颈动脉。那个男人的气息铺天盖地地袭来，让格雷夫斯不由自主地屏住了呼吸。他是故意的！格雷夫斯无比清楚，他只要动一动手指就能解开自己的绳子，甚至他只要允许自己动一动手指……  
但是禁锢咒牢牢地附着在他身上，让他所有的努力都像搅在一团奶油里一样，他不知道格林德沃是怎样做到的，他曾经被四五个不同的束缚咒同时加在身上，可是即使那样他还能逃脱它们对他的作用，但是在格林德沃手下？  
感觉只是小臂被轻轻拂过，然后他的手腕被松开了。  
酸疼的手臂被解放出来之后，格雷夫斯不由自主地发出一声呻吟，他很快反应过来咬住了嘴唇。可是很显然，格林德沃听到了，他大笑着松开了他后退了两步，再次坐到桌子上然后把餐盘拨到他面前。  
格雷夫斯对于自己取悦了对方明显显得有些痛恨，他揉了揉手腕，那里已经没有了痕迹，格林德沃的无杖魔法似乎和他的其他魔法一样好用。他漫不经心地低着头瞥过桌子上自己的魔杖，然后抬起头看着面前的餐盘。  
香煎小羊排，黑松露海鲜沙拉，奶油豌豆汤，甚至还有一块覆盆子布丁。  
格雷夫斯盯着最显眼的那杯水，然后警觉地看了格林德沃一眼。  
格林德沃饶有兴趣地盯着他，仿佛在看一只逗趣的猫。在看到他警觉的目光后挑了挑眉：“我说过不会在实物里用吐真剂的，你知道我没有必要，你值得我花更多的心思去探讨。帕西瓦尔，你是不一样的。”  
而格雷夫斯对于他的鬼话一丁点儿也不信。他看着对方富有暗示性地眨眼，胃里像灌进去一桶冰水一样的又冰冷又恶心。  
“还是你喜欢和上次一样，来一个清泉如洗？”格林德沃挑着嘴角问道，看起来有些跃跃欲试的兴奋，像嗅着猎物的狐狸。“不得不说，我挺怀念那个时候的，你全身都变得湿哒哒的，然后伸出舌头像小狗儿一样舔自己嘴唇上的水。”  
格雷夫斯发出了一声愤怒的低吼，他苍白的脸上爬起一丝红色。  
干燥有力的手指一下子捏住了他的双颊，格林德沃的脸近在咫尺，他的脸上依旧带着笑，但是那种阴森森的感觉让格雷夫斯的胃部更加冰冷沉重：“所以，是我喂你，还是你自己吃？亲爱的。”  
格雷夫斯挣脱了对方的手指，然后拿起了餐具，格林德沃满意地笑了，他抱着胳膊看着对方狼狈却依然矜持的进食方式，有一种熟悉的感觉蠢蠢欲动。他打量过对方打理整齐的鬓间变得有些凌乱，几根头发从额前垂下，为他苍白英俊的脸庞平添了一抹脆弱感。还有那干涸的嘴唇，整齐洁白的牙齿，此刻正跟小羊排撕咬，格林德沃有点想把它割出血然后再用指腹按上去，那一定非常柔软，没错，而且会有一种别样的冶艳。  
即使是格林德沃也得承认，格雷夫斯算是他见过的十分强大的巫师了，当然照比他还差了那么一点，但是相比于其他人……格林德沃出神地望着对方低垂着的眼睫。还没有一个巫师能够五次差点伤到他，五次。格林德沃相信如果不是因为他身体太过于虚弱，其中有两次次他差点就得手了，为此他不得不捏碎了他的下巴然后再给他一点小教训，而从那之后覆盖在他嘴上的布条能够有效阻止他念出咒语。格雷夫斯是个聪明人，在他知道格林德沃在无杖无声咒上确实要比他强很多的时候他大概就不会再做那些小动作了。可是格林德沃错了，最后一次格雷夫斯差点得手就是因为他以为格雷夫斯是个聪明人，但是忘了格雷夫斯也是个极其骄傲强硬的巫师。他甚至差点摸到了自己的魔杖，当然，前提是他得有一双完好的能够拿到魔杖的手。  
想到这格林德沃用怜惜的目光瞥了瞥格雷夫斯依旧骨形优美的手腕，还好他的治疗魔法也很出色，否则格雷夫斯那么漂亮的手要是就这么残废了实在是太可惜了。  
格雷夫斯警觉地用眼角看了他一眼，悄无声息的。但是格林德沃捕捉到了，他心情愉快地又后退了两步坐在了桌子上，捡起放到一边的文件夹翻动着。  
而格雷夫斯在度过最初的饥饿后，也放缓了速度，他用旁边的手帕慢慢地擦了擦嘴角，尽力凝聚起注意力，等待格林德沃接下来的发难。  
“你猜我今天遇见了谁？”格林德沃边看着文件边似乎漫不经心地问道。  
开始了。格雷夫斯却一点儿也不敢放下警惕，他看向格林德沃，目光有些茫然。  
格林德沃却没有看他，他似乎对手里的文件十分敢兴趣，头也不抬地说道：“一个哑炮，叫克莱登斯吧，你还记得他吗亲爱的？”  
只是闲聊一样的语气，却让格雷夫斯脑中警铃大作。他当然知道那个叫克莱斯登的男孩儿，一个沉默的古怪的哑炮，那并不是什么问题，问题是那个男孩儿所处的地方，第二塞勒姆一直是魔法国会监控的反巫师组织，格林德沃现在问起来绝不是什么小事。  
他的沉默让格林德沃从文件中抬起了头，看着他笑道：“哦，看起来你知道他。”但是他的笑意远远没有到达眼睛里。他凑了过来，用一种轻柔而恶毒的语气问道：“那么亲爱的，你知道美国出了一个默然者吗？”  
格雷夫斯的双眼猛地睁大，他甚至忘了自己不要和他交谈的初衷，他失声叫道：“不可能！”  
由于长期干涸和撕裂他的声音沙哑得仿佛不是自己的，连他自己都吓了一跳。  
但是格林德沃看起来很高兴，一个会反驳的格雷夫斯总比一个沉默不言的强，他似乎对于格雷夫斯沙哑低沉的嗓音毫不在意，他盯着对方吃惊的神情，微微挑了挑嘴角，然后他拿起魔杖对着自己的脑袋，一缕银丝从他的太阳穴处被挑了出来，然后格林德沃优雅地挥了挥手右手，他们面前的空气一荡，仿佛水面一样展开了一副副画面。  
格雷夫斯屏着气看着，墙面在他面前龟裂破碎，房屋和地砖被一股不知名的力量炸裂。他倒吸了口气，结结巴巴地说：“这……有可能是某种神奇生物……”  
格林德沃从喉咙里挤出一声嗤笑：“就跟我对亲爱的塞拉菲娜说得一样，她也愿意像你这样相信。”他绕到了格雷夫斯身后，然后贴着他的耳朵轻声道：“但是你和我一样清楚，帕西瓦尔，那究竟是什么。”  
格雷夫斯咬住了嘴唇不出声，眼睛直勾勾地盯着画面消失的地方。  
格林德沃在他身后，用魔杖慢慢划到他仅存的衬衣上，然后他的衣服如被切割开的奶油一般流畅地向两边滑去，那杖尖冰凉的质感让格雷夫斯打了个寒战。他僵直着脊背没有动弹，任由格林德沃自上而下地来回打量他渐渐裸露的身体。他闭上眼睛，想要假装这种屈辱不存在。然而格林德沃却没那么好说话，他依旧贴着他的脸颊，用气声诱惑道：“跟我说说，帕西瓦尔，美国究竟还有多少巫师生存在这种恶劣的环境下？因为一个刻板恶毒的女人而惧于显示自己的力量，一个孩子的身上甚至产生了默默然。”  
“你没有证据……”格雷夫斯声音低哑颤抖。  
“但是我有一个预见。”格林德沃贴着他耳朵仿佛无比亲昵地说道，他的魔杖来到了格雷夫斯的裤子上，格雷夫斯挺得笔直的脊背颤了颤。然后魔杖消失不见了，取而代之的是格林德沃宽大灵活的手，他轻柔地解开了格雷夫斯的裤子仿佛是个体贴的情人，然后隔着内裤缓缓揉动着格雷夫斯。  
格雷夫斯因为羞耻而颤抖。他攥紧了双手，却没办法反抗。他还记得上次反抗格林德沃的下场，也记得自己是怎么一点点沦落到现在这个地步的。格林德沃每次只诱惑他一点点，接受一点点，然后在最后猛然惊醒的时候给了他最残酷的打击。没有多少人能在最虚弱的时候还维持大脑封闭书，尤其对方还是一个摄神取念的高手，而对方给了他选择，所以为了一些美国魔法国会的秘密，他只能选择牺牲自己。  
“记得那个叫蒂娜的女傲罗吗？我记得你有点欣赏她的那个。”格林德沃继续说道，盯着他慢慢变红的薄薄的耳后皮肤，忍不住上去用牙齿轻轻叼了一口，果然，手里的东西跳了跳，站立了起来。格林德沃满意地笑了：“她被调到魔杖登记处去了。你猜猜是因为什么？就因为她看不过去那个女人对那个男孩的虐待出手教训了她！”他的语气激烈了起来。“多么讽刺啊，帕西瓦尔，多么荒谬啊。当你的得力手下在英勇而出的时候却因为我们同胞的懦弱得到了这样的惩罚。”  
格雷夫斯在他加重的手劲下闷哼出声，然后他突然笑了出来。  
格林德沃停住了手，紧紧地盯住了他。  
格雷夫斯越笑越厉害，直到嘶哑的喉咙让他咳嗽了起来他才止住笑，微微偏过头用那双沾满了汗水的眼睛紧紧地盯着了格林德沃，神情有些傲然和……说不出来的诱惑，尤其是他的左脸颧骨上那颗痣，像滴落的眼泪一样，让他原本整个英俊严肃的脸庞看起来都楚楚动人了一些。他盯着格林德沃，轻声道：“她一定坏了你的好事，格林德沃。”  
格林德沃终于看起来恼怒了一些，他捏住了格雷夫斯的下巴，把他们的距离拉得更近了，气息直接喷向了对方的嘴唇。  
而格雷夫斯那丝骄傲的笑容依旧挂在嘴角，他盯着格林德沃终于碎裂的面具，忍不住不吐不快：“你想知道那个默然者是谁，格林德沃，但是她却坏了你的事。所以你才那么恼怒，任由他们把她调走，调到让你看不见的地方去。是不是？”  
格林德沃阴沉地看着他，面色不定。最终，他才放开了格雷夫斯的下巴，手上又恢复了动作，这次格雷夫斯很快笑不出来了，他仅剩的力气都用在了喘息上。  
“没错，我亲爱的，她确实有点碍事，但是不要紧，我已经摆平了。”他看着格雷夫斯透过水濛濛的眼睛望着他，低声笑道。“多亏了你，帕西瓦尔，你让自己的权威不容置疑，你让睿智的女主席对你信赖有加，而你让美国……”他的手下一个用力，格雷夫斯发出一声断了气一样的呜咽，然后瘫软了下来。格林德沃慢悠悠地抽回了手，对手上白浊的液体仿佛视而不见，然后用手指头压上了格雷夫斯的嘴唇，在得到最初的拒绝后他毫不留情地捅了进去，碾压着对方躲避的舌头，看着手上的体液和他的唾液混在了一起。“美国魔法国会的安全部长竟然保证不了一个小巫师的安全成长，让他长久得生活在了恐惧之中，一个……默然者。多么出色的工作，这难道不够我对你表示感谢的吗？”  
在格雷夫斯愤怒地想要起身的时候，他的另一只手一挥，格雷夫斯的双手再次被绑到了一起被他拽在了手中，他推倒了了防备不急的安全部部长，让他跪趴在了地上，裤子在他的魔法下撕开破碎，布匹撕裂的声音在安静的室内格外明显，现在只有撕裂的衬衫还松松垮垮地挂在他的肩膀上。  
格雷夫斯恐惧地挣扎了起来，但是一个简单的力道松懈就让他失去了反抗能力。格林德沃的一只手一边攥着绳子，一边用手指拨弄着格雷夫斯的后穴。一股清泉自他的指尖流出喷射到了格雷夫斯紧闭的穴口处。  
“别抗拒，帕西瓦尔，你知道我们有一整晚可以耗着呢，反抗对你没有任何好处。”格林德沃似是威胁又似是蛊惑地说道。他的另一只手来到了格雷夫斯的胸前，在他的挣扎下捻起了一边的乳珠，直到那个小东西在他手下变得坚硬挺立他才摸到了另一边，与此同时格雷夫斯颤抖得更加厉害了。  
而格林德沃的目光则被他裸露的其他地方吸引了。不管看上多少回，格林德沃都得承认，格雷夫斯仍是他认识的巫师之中身材保持得最好的，不论是优美鼓起的臂膀肌肉还是精壮狭窄的腰身，又或者是他紧致丰满的臀部，引得人去舔弄拍打，让它们湿漉漉地弹起又跳回到手上。  
于是他这样做了。  
格雷夫斯发出了介于羞愤和呻吟之间的鼻息，而格林德沃则在把他的臀肉玩捏泛红后慢吞吞地脱下了裤子，对着自己已然硬得发疼的勃起嘟囔了小魔咒——格雷夫斯在之前听到过，大概是某种润滑咒语，然后一鼓作气地捅了进来。  
格雷夫斯几乎要将嘴唇咬烂，那大得吓人的头部带着火烫的霸道一节节地撑开了干涩的甬道长驱直入，在进去半截之后又缓缓地抽了出来。格雷夫斯下意识地想要喘息，但是还没等空气涌进他的鼻腔，先涌进他身体里的是那火烫炙热的凶器。  
格林德沃看到自己是如何撑开了格雷夫斯身后那一隐秘穴口，看着它是如何颤巍巍地吞下自己的欲望又在吐出的时候带出透明的液体和丝丝鲜红的血液。他知道格雷夫斯现在疼得要死，但是他要他记住这种痛苦，这种强悍的血腥的，又会渐渐变得甜美的，他无法掌控的痛苦。他知道格雷夫斯是一个强大而骄傲的男人，而要驯服这样的男人他首先要先向对方显示自己的力量，把他的骄傲打碎，然后再拨丝抽茧地一点点征服他，向他展示痛苦过后甜美的果实，让他全身全心地欲罢不能，沉醉其中。而这其中又要有一个度，他不能用摄神取念或是夺魂咒扭曲他的思想，他要他清醒地知道这一切，看着他一点点沉沦。他甚至不需要格雷夫斯有多怀念他，但是只要给了他一个思绪的线头，就能拽出他所有的瘾，像对方抽的那种带着薄荷烟，若有若无，染而难戒。  
他的手指按压着格雷夫斯的穴口，越来越多的体液浸湿了它，他压低了身体，整个身子都覆盖在了格雷夫斯的背上，带着压迫感没有一丝缝隙。他吐出了绳子抱紧了对方，然后那两根手指压入了格雷夫斯紧咬的嘴唇中。  
被侵略的舌头无处躲避，只能不由自主地推弄着他的手指，唾液和体液又混在一起沾湿了他的嘴唇。而格林德沃一边用另一只手摩挲着他的小腹，一边在他耳旁低声道：“你是真的不知道纽约有个默然者，是不是，帕西瓦尔？”  
格雷夫斯无法回答，他从鼻子里挤出一声哼。  
格林德沃的手从他的嘴里退了出来，改成捏住他的脖子，然后是锁骨，再来到胸前，碾压他挺立的乳珠，下半身也没停，每次的挺动又深又狠，肉与肉的摩擦在最初的干涩过后开始刮擦出了汁液，他们连接的下体现在一片水声泛滥，让人听着忍不住面赤耳红。  
“没错，你猜的对，我确实是为了那个默然者而来。”格林德沃一边发狠地往格雷夫斯身体里撞一边忍不住张嘴咬住了他后颈那块血红薄薄的皮肤，很快他尝到了一丝腥甜，这让他更加兴奋。他的手来到了格雷夫斯的前面，仿佛才想起来照顾格雷夫斯那个湿得一塌糊涂的家伙。他蹭到格雷夫斯的耳朵几乎是咬着他耳垂道。“因为我有一个预示。”  
格雷夫斯在他多重的攻击下颤抖，全身上下仿佛都在对方的掌控之中，他开始不由自主地配合着他的动作。  
格林德沃紧紧地盯着他垂下的眼睫，低声说道：“我看到了那个默默然为我所用。”他退出一点，然后又再次狠狠顶入。“而你在我身边。”  
“滚开！”格雷夫斯终于忍不住发出了嘶吼，无论是身前格林德沃的爱抚还是身后他悍烈的撞击都逼得他溃不成军，他用尽了全力拼命地想要挣扎逃离出这种被情欲彻底团团围住的境地，全不顾自己跪爬在地上肩膀着地的狼狈。就在他似乎成功逃离的时候，却被手上用力的一拉再次跌回了对方的阴茎上。  
格雷夫斯仰头发出了一声尖锐的呻吟，腰部拱起仿佛要折断，屋子开始在他的眼前旋转，他迷茫地瞪大了眼，汗水浸湿了他的全身，格雷夫斯现在整个身子都呈现出一种妖冶的潮红色，潮湿的发丝垂荡在他的额头上。  
直到格林德沃欣赏够了这幅美景再次用自己的阴茎把他拉了回来，他开始听到对方断断续续的呻吟，模糊地不成字句的。他加快了手上和胯下的进攻速度，每一次都让格雷夫斯在他的阴茎上痉挛绽放出妖冶的美丽，然后再次跌落回现实的茫然。  
“你在我身边，帕西瓦尔。我们无所畏惧。”他在他耳边重复道，把这一字一句印入到格雷夫斯眩晕的脑袋里。他一遍遍地重复，仿佛就像许诺一般。而格雷夫斯根本没有了反抗的力气，他的全身瘫软在地上，仅凭格林德沃拽着的绳子支撑上半身。  
格林德沃残忍地一次次撞过他的敏感点，一次次地告诉他：“在我身边，我看到了一个强大的巫师世界，没有默默然，没有反巫师的麻鸡。”  
“告诉我亲爱的，这难道不是你所希望的吗？你是想保护你的同胞，还是……他们。”  
文件夹里的纸张在他们的眼前纷飞，格雷夫斯的眼前飞散出无数个玛丽拜尔本和她的孩子们的照片。而身后格林德沃一次比一次深入的撞击让他眼前发昏。  
终于，在格林德沃一次特别凶狠的撞击长久地碾压他体内的敏感点的时候，格雷夫斯尖叫着射了出来，仿佛有魔法的白光顺着他的脊椎一路噼里啪啦炸开在他的脑袋里。随后他听到了格林德沃低沉的笑声，埋在身体里的阴茎钻进了身体的最深灌满了他。  
他浑身是汗地倒在地上，脸贴在了地面上，而下一刻一张床膨起了在他和地面之间。他能感觉到当格林德沃拔出阴茎的时候那些罪恶的体液是如何顺着他按着的甬道失禁了一样地流了出来。  
格林德沃用一根手指按住了那里，发出了一声满意的低笑，然后他看着双眼茫然困倦的格雷夫斯，伸手闭上了他的双眼，轻声道：“睡吧。”在看到对方乖乖地闭上眼睛后他想了想，还是丢了个昏睡咒上去。  
他穿上裤子，简单地给自己施了一个清理一新，然后他抱起了对方，大步地走向了隔壁的浴室。  
看着怀里昏睡的美国魔法国会安全部长，格林德沃满意地挑起了嘴角，来吧，给帕西瓦尔弄整齐总是要花费一些时间，但是他怎么能舍弃这个乐趣呢。  
而谁也没有注意到，在美国魔法国会安全部长的办公室里里，一个被浅浅打开的书柜里透出了点点魔法的微光。


	2. 挣扎

2、挣扎

皮鞋击打着地板，发出了铮铮的声响。  
格雷夫斯走在昏暗的甬道中，墙壁上的火把发出了昏红的光芒。为安全部长笔挺的身姿投下了一片压抑的阴影。  
如今，格雷夫斯的半张脸也隐藏在了阴影之中。他身后跟随着的傲罗们也都古怪地沉默并畏惧地跟着他，走向了最里面的那间牢房。  
他停在了那个铁门前，然后顺着铁床看到了里面安坐在床板上的男人，此刻他也正抬着头，异色的双瞳紧紧地盯着他，嘴角挂着一丝笑。  
格雷夫斯的心脏一瞬间仿佛停跳了一下，身子僵硬，就好像不是对方被困在这个施加了无数紧箍咒的牢房里，而是他一样。  
身后的傲罗们也停下了脚步，看着站在囚牢的铁门前不说话的格雷夫斯心里有点打鼓，他们瞥了眼里面，再看着部长大人的面无表情，轻声询问：“格雷夫斯先生？”  
格雷夫斯错开了眼，瞥了眼大胆说话的那个年轻人，然后侧开些身子点了点头。  
看守牢房的两个巫师先后把魔杖插入了牢房的铁门中，然后先后对着眼前疯狂扭动的一部分液化的金属念出了口令。液态的金属瞬间静止了，然后争先恐后地向门的四周涌去，而留下的那部分门体则变得透明。  
“先生，请交出您的魔杖，房间里无法使用魔法。”看守谄媚地笑了笑。  
格雷夫斯闻言眉头一皱，守卫的肩微微缩了缩，格雷夫斯看了看守一眼，然后面无表情地帅先踏了进去。守卫到底是没敢说什么，只是讷讷地跟了进去。  
他的周身一凉，仿佛被鬼魂穿过一样的不快感让他微微皱了皱眉，当他出现在牢房里的时候，那个金发的巫师正保持着他刚才的姿态，依旧微抬着头看着他，嘴角咧起：“真高兴你能来看我，帕西瓦尔。看来你穿过了那个……”他向格雷夫斯身后看了看。“迷人的牢门。让我猜猜，活性地狱剂和夹带反伪装的空间咒，美国确实是一个迷人的国度。”  
格雷夫斯居高临下地看着他，看着他肆无忌惮地对自己调笑，他缓缓地走上前去。看着格林德沃的目光追随着自己，跗骨随行。格林德沃露出了他那种堪称无辜的嘲讽笑容：“那是你的手笔吗，亲爱的？不太像，看起来就像针对你似的。”  
格雷夫斯一拳打在了对方的胃部，然后在对方因为剧痛弓起身子的时候又冲他的左脸来了一拳。然后他退了开来。  
格林德沃蜷曲着倒在地上，伴随着干呕的声音，他的额顶全是冷汗。  
可是那依旧不能让格雷夫斯觉得狼狈的是对方。  
“我的手笔你还没见过，格林德沃先生。”说完，格雷夫斯又补上了一脚。坚硬的皮鞋戳到腹部柔软的脏器可受苦不轻。  
跟着他进来的三个傲罗面面相觑了一阵，然后同时选择沉默地靠在了一边。他们的部长被这个人假冒了三周而他们却一无所知，他们巴不得能看到部长大人给这个格林德沃一点小教训。跟进来的守卫看起来颇有微词，但是被一个傲罗伸臂一挡就让他回到了原来的位置。守卫看起来有些为难，但是他看了眼正沉着脸的格雷夫斯一眼，最终把阻止的话咽了下去，然后给了一个傲罗一个“别太过分”的眼神就退出了房间。  
格林德沃在格雷夫斯的脚下剧烈的抽搐了一阵，直到他的胃不再抽痛并且他能够夺回自己的呼吸为止，然后他抱着胃部躺在地上，喘着粗气笑道：“我也很高兴看到你，亲爱的。我真应该庆幸这里不允许你使用魔法，不过我还是很怀念拥有你的魔杖的时候，我仿佛还能记得它的手感，被它擎在手里，发挥了最大的作用。”他在一个刁钻的角度上对格雷夫斯眨了眨。  
格雷夫斯几乎一瞬间涨红了脸，他立刻明白了对方的双关。一幕幕难堪又羞耻的画面再次浮现在他的脑海。  
格林德沃看着他，然后在别人看不到的方向上轻轻舔了舔自己的嘴唇：“现在，你已经能够把握住它了，是不是？你能控制住自己了吗？”  
格雷夫斯几乎想给这个该死的竟然还敢跟他调情的男人一个阿瓦达索命，但是他不能，他用眼角的余光看到跟着他一起站在房间里的傲罗们。他不能就这样处决他们的犯人，而且那也不符合美国魔法国会的章程。去他妈的魔法国会，格雷夫斯第一次这样失态地咒骂着，即使是在他自己的心里。  
那些傲罗们看起来没看出什么异常，只是对于格林德沃在他们部长的拳脚下依旧能够笑得出来有些诧异。  
格雷夫斯不愿意再在这个问题上同他纠缠，他对身后的傲罗点了点头，两个傲罗便把屋子里唯一那张椅子拉了过来擦干净放在了格雷夫斯的身后，而另一个红头发的傲罗则略显粗鲁地从地上拽起了格林德沃，但是没等他起身，又把他压跪在那。  
格雷夫斯渴望从格林德沃脸上看到屈辱或是其他一些能够取悦他的情绪，可惜没有，格林德沃看他依旧像是在看自家舔爪子的猫，他的嘴角微挑着，眼里还带着格雷夫斯之前常见的那种满不在乎和调笑的神色。格雷夫斯暗自握紧了双拳。  
“我们先来谈谈你想从美国魔法国会得到什么吧，格林德沃先生。”格雷夫斯压低了声音问道，让自己听起来更有权威感。  
可是这招对格林德沃没有用，他虽然跪在那，但是他似乎已经用眼神把格雷夫斯的衣服剥了个干净，尤其是对方不耐烦时微微敲击扶手的修长手指，格林德沃发出一声叹息。  
格雷夫斯的眉头跳了跳，然后给了身边傲罗一个眼神，那个傲罗揪住了格林德沃的衣领，然后扬起了手臂。  
“我听说过你的审讯手段，所以，这就是你的能耐？”格林德沃只略瞥了那个年轻人扬起的拳头一眼，然后紧盯着格雷夫斯，笑意远远没到达眼底。  
“非常时期，非常办法。对于你不肯合作这一点我们表示非常遗憾。”格雷夫斯眯了眯眼睛。“你非常清楚这都是因为你造成的，格林德沃先生。你罪有应得。”  
“是……吗？”格林德沃把声音拖得很长，他被拽着衣领不太方便，只能歪着头看着格雷夫斯：“我认为是因为亲爱的塞拉菲娜等不及了还是你等不及了这非常明显，有人想重夺声誉，但是你猜怎么样？亲爱的帕西瓦尔，没那么简单。嘘！嘘！从一开始我就告诉你，要有耐心我亲爱的。你真的以为能用这种方法让我开口？”  
格雷夫斯阴鹜地盯着他，冷笑道：“总值得一试，不是吗？”  
格林德沃歪着头笑了起来，眼中闪过一丝戏谑的光：“你知道你有比这高明得多的手段让我说实话。”说完，他笑意更甚。  
格雷夫斯的五指瞬间收拢了，他的全身也僵硬起来，他面无表情地看着格林德沃：“我再问一遍，你想从美国魔法国会得到什么？”  
“默然者，权利，追随者，其他一切为了更伟大的利益而存在的理由。你们应该想得到的。”这次格林德沃倒是答得很快。拽着他的傲罗得到格雷夫斯的眼神示意后也放开了他。  
“为什么是在美国？”格雷夫斯接着问道。  
格林德沃这次没有笑，他紧盯着格雷夫斯，那目光中蕴含的某种力量让他心惊，他必须用尽全身力量才能避免自己错开目光，然后他听到了格林德沃清晰的回答：“我以为，你应该知道，帕西瓦尔。”他微微挑了挑嘴角：“我有一个预见……”  
“那不过是一个谎言！”格雷夫斯厉声道。旁边的傲罗都因为他的失态而惊讶，但是格雷夫斯站了起来，眯起了眼睛。“我们都知道那不过是你为了诱拐那个叫克雷登斯的男孩儿为你查出默默然所编造的谎言！根本没什么预见，你只是在勾引他，诱哄他，控制他，让他为你卖力，对你言听计从而已，一旦你的目的达到了，得手了，你就把他像垃圾一样的扔掉了。”他揪住了格林德沃的衣领，太阳穴的青筋都在颤抖。“那不过是你另一个诡计罢了。”  
而格林德沃看着他，异色的双瞳有些别样的感觉，说不上来的诡异。他看着贴得他那样近的格雷夫斯，就像闻到血腥味的鲨鱼一样，露出了一丝笑意。他怎么能不得意？看着眼前方寸大乱的安全部长一步步走向他编织好的牢笼，那些他埋在他心底的种子最终还是发了芽。带着傲罗们前来的安全部长就像是带了三条呆狗的猫咪一样，看起来耀武扬威，实际上一点底也没有。他所要做的，无非是让之前已经种在对方心底的种子破土发芽。  
“我没有骗他，只是没有告诉他全部。”格林德沃轻笑道。“别这么在意，帕西瓦尔，我能叫你帕西吗？”  
格雷夫斯的眼中放出了慑人的怒火，可是格林德沃却并不在意，他看着失态的格雷夫斯，在看到对方手上那双新的小羊皮手套的时候，他啧了一声，赞叹了一句：“真的很衬你，帕西。”  
格雷夫斯扔开了他，摘下了手套嫌恶地扔给了那个红头发傲罗，那个傲罗收齐了它们揣到了自己的口袋里。格雷夫斯的胸膛快速地起伏着，目光紧盯着格林德沃，阴晴不定。最终他低下头沉思了一下，然后给了手下一个眼神，走开到了一边。  
两个傲罗面无表情地上前抓住了格林德沃，另一个挽起了袖子。  
格林德沃目光阴沉地扫了他们一眼，尤其在红头发傲罗的口袋处停了停，然后目光投向了墙角边咬着一根没有点着的香烟的格雷夫斯，说道：“帮我向皮奎丽主席问好。”  
格雷夫斯面色复杂地看了他一眼，然后转过身，对傲罗们点了点头。

走出牢房的时候，格雷夫斯用一只手抹了抹那一绺垂到额前的头发，让它再次熨帖地伏倒在头顶。  
门口的守卫面面相觑，有一个先匆匆走进牢房看了一眼，出来的时候满脸惊恐，却对着格雷夫斯欲言又止。  
塞拉菲娜·皮奎丽带着她的助手和另一个傲罗就站在不远的地方等着他。格雷夫斯看了她一眼，然后示意身后的傲罗先走，那三个年轻的傲罗对皮奎丽主席点头致意后就离开了这里。  
皮奎丽主席没有说什么，她带着那两个巫师进去查看了格林德沃的情况，吩咐守卫把他带到治疗室请治疗师后，径直走到了格雷夫斯的面前抽走了他嘴里叼着的香烟。格雷夫斯抬眼看她，挑起了一边的眉毛。  
“去我办公室。”皮奎丽主席只扔下这么一句话然后就走向了一边的壁炉。  
格雷夫斯盯着自己被扔下的香烟，回头看了眼在善后的巫师，然后冷笑了一声跟在了她的身后。  
走进了办公室，皮奎丽主席使劲一挥魔杖，格雷夫斯几乎认为她是想戳瞎他的眼睛，办公室的门啪的一声关上了。这可不是一个好的预兆，格雷夫斯不合时宜地想，他把亲爱的塞拉菲娜气得不轻。  
“你疯了吗？”皮奎丽大声质问道。  
“放松，塞拉。”格雷夫斯坐到了皮质的沙发上，脑袋里回想起他离开时格林德沃的样子。“我避开了内脏。”  
“我们、从不、刑讯、犯人。”皮奎丽来到了他面前，目光几乎要刺穿他的灵魂。“而且你应该在治疗师那里，而不是带着人干扰亚伯罕的审问！”  
“亚伯罕·费谢尔？”格雷夫斯冷哼了一声。“是他向你抱怨了？所以你才带着他去找我？你我都知道他是什么样的人，无能的蠢货。我必须……”  
“你不必做任何事，我说过了，你在休假。而且费谢尔并不是唯一向我抱怨的那一个，你的治疗师刚刚找过我的助手，你根本就不配合她的治疗！”  
“我没有任何问题！”格雷夫斯烦躁地道，他不明白为什么塞拉菲娜还能在这这么悠闲地跟他讲大道理，格林德沃正在计划着什么，当他告诉他们他们关不住他的时候，他言出必行，但是问题是，他究竟想干些什么。他太了解那个男人了，也太清楚对方的实力了。难道塞拉菲娜会认为随随便便一个人能将他困住这么久吗？他看着皮奎丽主席，甚至带上了恳求的味道：“听着，塞拉，格林德沃有一个计划，肯定跟美国魔法国会相关。他的目的决不止默默然这么简单，我了解他，他研究了我的所有工作！我们现在面临着巨大的问题，必须要知道对方在做什么，或许你说得对，我一定是疯了，我记得他跟我说过的一些话，我怀疑我们中间就有他的人，你得让我……”  
“帕西瓦尔！”皮奎丽皱着眉打断了他的话。“或许我的话让你有什么误解，如果你需要我明白地告诉你的话，你现在还处于休假状态，审问的事交给费谢尔，你需要接受治疗师的治疗，直到他们告诉我你完全好了之后你才会回来，明白了吗？”  
格雷夫斯看着语气强硬的女主席，半天才发了一个音节：“哦……”  
塞拉菲娜·皮奎丽神色复杂地看着有些失神的他，刚想说些什么，但是却被低下头重整神色的格雷夫斯打断了：“这是你的意思，还是国会的意思？”  
“什么？”皮奎丽有些没反应过来。  
“我问这是你的意思，还是国会的意思？”格雷夫斯抬起了头，眼中某种如同困兽一样的光芒让皮奎丽有些迟疑。  
“都是。”  
“所以，在你们的眼里，我现在就像一个易碎的洋娃娃？”格雷夫斯越说语调越高，语气也越来越激烈愤慨。“我是一个战士，塞拉菲娜，别把我当成费谢尔那种花瓶。告诉我你们到底在担心什么？是我，还是格林德沃？”他紧盯着皮奎丽的眼睛，危险地压低了声音：“你们在担心我被他洗脑了吗？”  
皮奎丽没有说话。  
格雷夫斯的心突然凉了一截，他紧盯着对方的眼睛，一些零星的画面从她的双眼中闪过，一些是亚伯罕·费谢尔拿着一些文件，还有是格林德沃和她的交谈。他们设计了他。格雷夫斯闭上了眼。脑海中出现了格林德沃嘴角流着血似笑非笑的模样：“你正在泥沼中前行，深陷其中却不自觉，亲爱的帕西。看看你的周围吧，你们在腐朽中盲目地自艾自怨，却选择无视了我们的同胞真正的诉求。告诉我，亲爱的，美国的自由到底是谁的自由，我们，还是他们？”  
“你要理解，帕西。”皮奎丽的语气软了下来。“格林德沃的魔法太过于强大，国会对于他十分忌惮，他们需要确认你身上没有他其他的什么魔咒，你知道你没攒下什么好人缘吧？而我需要确保你万无一失。”  
“那个男孩，那个叫克雷登斯的男孩，他真的死了吗？”半晌，格雷夫斯才问出一句。  
“只留下一个格林德沃的项链，亚伯罕正收着它。”皮奎丽复杂地看着他，最终点了点头：“他太危险了。”  
有这一句也就够了，格雷夫斯自失地笑了下，然后去摸自己的烟，他磕了磕烟头，那根香烟便自己燃了起来，他抬眼看到了皮奎丽不赞同的目光，但是他却没有熄灭香烟。“所以等治疗师确定我的‘正常’之后，我就可以复职了？”  
皮奎丽看着他，神情有些无奈：“是的，我保证。”说着，她犹豫了一下，上前轻轻捏了捏他的肩膀：“我需要你。”  
是的，你需要我。格雷夫斯低着头冷笑了一下。眼中闪过一丝晦暗不明的光。  
诚然依然拥有塞拉菲娜的友谊让他的周身有了一丝暖气，但是那对于他心底的冰冷感来说几乎是杯水车薪。他毫不怀疑塞拉菲娜的睿智和强大，但是对于美国巫师国会来说，那还远远不够，就如同他被变相停职接受调查一样，她同样无法与众多盘根错节的利益集团抗衡，更别提迈大步子向前走了，而现在的巫师届正处于一个黑暗却飞速发展的时候，格林德沃的出现让欧洲保守战火的摧残却又萌生了许多新的希望。但是美国呢？他们的同胞还需要在恐惧的外壳中缩多久？  
格雷夫斯起身离开了皮奎丽主席的办公室，在临走前皮奎丽叫住了他：“这次的事我可以当做没有发生过，向我保证没有下一次。”  
“我无法保证。”格雷夫斯摇了摇头，再抬起头来的时候已经恢复了往常的从容：“那个杂种还没告诉我他把我的猫藏哪儿了。”  
皮奎丽对着他露出了一个滑稽的表情，又好笑又好气地摇了摇头。

雪白的房间内除了床和布帘外空无一物，只有在房间的一面墙上有一个不足半米的天窗。冷清的月光顺着天窗洒了进来，突然一阵阴影遮来，在墙上投下了一片肃杀的影子，治疗室内唯一的那个穿着囚服的金发男人正背对着天窗，突然笑了起来：“亲爱的帕西。”  
他转过身，一只白头鹰飞了下来，然后渐渐变成了格雷夫斯的模样。  
格林德沃歪着头看着安全部长，撇着嘴笑了：“我以为你的阿尼玛格斯会更有创意一些。”  
“你怎么知道是我？”格雷夫斯没有理会对方的调笑，同时迅速地举起魔杖向虚空中点了点，仿佛周围的空气都凭空一荡。  
格林德沃看着他迅速解除了周围的警戒咒，效益更甚。“我只是为一只突然造访的美丽动物起了个配得上它的名字，结果恰好和你一样。”格林德沃信口开河的能力和他的魔法一样高强。格雷夫斯打量起他，他身上的伤似乎已经好得差不多了，只有胳膊还挂在胸前，格雷夫斯记得最后那一下子似乎打折了对方的骨头，不过他对此一点儿也不抱歉，因为他深深地记得格林德沃对他可比这些过分得多。而且治疗师们只要一宿就能让他的骨头重新长好。但是他为自己留下的那些东西呢？格雷夫斯气闷地想，那要什么时候才能痊愈？  
而格林德沃只是坐在床上，姿态放松就跟一个星期前他被对方关在自己的书柜里一样，格雷夫斯谨慎地握着自己的魔杖。  
“帕西，帕西，帕西。”格林德沃叹着气摇了摇头，眼角带着笑。“怎么你还是没搞明白，你的魔杖在我这，永远要比在你那顺服得多。”他的目光舔过格雷夫斯的身体，然后又回到了他拿着魔杖的手上。“所以，你想我了？”  
格雷夫斯恨不得再次一拳打上对方上扬的嘴角，他阴沉着脸看着对方：“我大费周章地来到这里不是跟你废话的，格林德沃先生。”  
“过来。”格林德沃没理会他的失礼，反而更加兴趣盎然地看着他要求道。“到我身边来。”  
“你也预见了这个？”格雷夫斯嘲讽地问道，倒是向前走了两步。  
格林德沃得意而沉默地看着他，在格雷夫斯终于走到足够近的时候他突然伸出胳膊捉住他的手腕，然后把他到了自己的面前，脸色突然沉了下来：“下次我再要求你什么，帕西，你最好快点做到，别让我失去耐心。”  
回答他的是格雷夫斯挥上他脸颊的拳头。  
格林德沃被打得脸歪向了一边，他吐了口嘴里的血沫，转过头来看着神情倨傲的格雷夫斯，然后笑了起来。  
格雷夫斯眯着眼看着他，不知道为什么，虽然几次都是他教训了对方，可是却丝毫找不到以往那种尽在掌握的可靠感，有什么东西不对，他敏感地意识到，然而却和他知道格林德沃的目的不简单一样，只是找得到思路，却找不到线索。他警惕地看着站了起来的格林德沃，魔杖没有偏离对方的脑袋哪怕一吋，向后退了两步，沉声道：“看来你已经清楚了我不是你家养的宠物狗。”  
“你当然不是。”格林德沃摸了摸自己生疼的下巴，冷笑道。“你和Tom一样，是一只迷茫的小猫咪。”  
格雷夫斯忍住自己再想给他一拳的冲动，冷声问：“你把我的猫藏到哪里去了？”  
“吃了，味道不错。”格林德沃语气轻松，目光上下打量着眼见暴怒的格雷夫斯。“就是没有消化好。”  
格雷夫斯气得手直颤，几朵绿色的火花从他魔杖的顶端嘶嘶炸出。  
格林德沃笑得更加得意了，盯着格雷夫斯仿佛真的是在看一头发怒的猫：“哦，帕西，你应该知道，这里不能轻易使用魔法，否则即使以你的力量也无法掌握所有情况，说不定哪个小警报咒就会暴露你的身份。还是你希望我告诉他们，他们的安全部长枕边难耐又来找我叙叙旧？承认吧亲爱的，你现在在他们眼里没那么无辜了。”  
“你怎么知道？”格雷夫斯觉得自己的肺部膨胀得发疼，但是他还是强压着怒火问道，他来这的目的绝不是被这个无赖激怒，而是想要得到一个答案。  
“这难道还不简单吗？”格林德沃攥住了他的魔杖尖端，格雷夫斯手腕一颤仿佛被烫到了一样，但是他咬住牙没有念出咒语。“你这样地来，又这样谨慎。”他顺着格雷夫斯的魔杖摸到了他冰凉被汗水浸湿的手指，提起了嘴角。“一定是有什么逼得你走投无路了。”  
格雷夫斯在格林德沃碰到他手指尖的一刹那一个激灵，几乎要扔掉自己的魔杖，他知道将一个魔杖交给格林德沃意味着什么，他不敢冒着个险，然而格林德沃仿佛对他的魔杖根本不敢兴趣一样，他盯着他的眼睛，然后手一收，把他拉到了自己的面前。  
“你对塞拉菲娜·皮奎丽说了什么？”  
“啧啧啧，你一定是非常无助了，才会想到来求助于我。”几乎是贴着他的脸颊，格林德沃轻声说道。他的笑意藏也藏不住，看着格雷夫斯衣冠整齐地被拉在自己的面前，手上握着魔杖却毫无反抗能力，怎么能让他不得意。看来监禁的那么长时间终究还是有效果的，他可怜的帕西瓦尔已经像被驯服的大象一样忘了反抗。不，他没办法反抗。格林德沃看着格雷夫斯额头上冒出的汗滴，那滴汗划过安全部长优美的额头来到了鬓角，马上就要流于他的嘴边，格林德沃伸出舌尖舔走了他，同时看到他的帕西瓦尔全身一颤。  
格林德沃慢慢收拢他的手臂，看到格雷夫斯不情愿却顺从地移开魔杖尖，最后他握着对放的手腕揽住对方的腰身，格雷夫斯的手不舒服地被反剪在背后，却始终没有松开他的魔杖。  
“你被什么迷惑了吗？帕西？”格林德沃问道。  
“不许，叫我，帕西。”格雷夫斯的话还没说完，就被格林德沃吞到了嘴唇里。  
格林德沃觉得有意思极了，帕西瓦尔居然连嘴唇都是会跳动的，就好像受惊的猫一样，他的身体在自己的怀里站的笔挺，但是只要足够近就能感觉到身体上的轻颤。他慢慢地品尝着对方的嘴唇，就好像品尝一杯上好的波尔多一样，直到他让那干燥刻薄的嘴唇变得充血鲜润之后，才开始慢慢地品尝对方的舌头。  
帕西瓦尔有一根罪恶的舌头，格林德沃边挑逗着对方的舌头边想，灵活得过分了，他在对方的口腔里追逐着不断躲避的舌头，最终将它捕获。他轻轻地咬住了它，看到格雷夫斯因为受惊而睁大的双眼，然后他含着他嘴唇笑了起来，在用嘴唇和舌头将它驯服后，他才放开了对方可怜的唇舌。  
格雷夫斯低喘着，他们贴得那样近，都能感觉到对方坚硬的欲望。  
格林德沃觉得温情戏可以到此为止了，他已经看到了格雷夫斯眼里畏惧退却的意愿，不一会儿它便可以主宰对方的身体让他再次变成一只鹰飞走，但是笑话，都闻到香味儿的肉要从他格林德沃的嘴边飞走？啊哈！想都别想！一辈子有那么一回也就够了，至少他得到了足够的教训，怎么样征服你强大桀骜的情人，没什么比打断他的翅膀，掰折他胆敢离开的腿更奏效的方法了。至于其他的全都是屁话！离开了就什么都没有了。  
格林德沃手上一用力，把格雷夫斯推到了一旁的病床上，旁边的推椅发出了刺耳的滑动声，但是格林德沃不管不顾，在格雷夫斯能够反应过来的时候他扣住了对方的皮带，扯了扯却没有扯下来。这时候格雷夫斯已经回过了神，他举起了魔杖回过身指着格林德沃的鼻尖儿。格林德沃看着他的眼睛，冷笑了一声，低声道：“你可以试试。”说着，他的手再次扣上了对方的皮带，丝毫没有理在他脸前颤抖着的魔杖尖。没有了挣扎，这次皮带很顺利地被解了下来，格林德沃想都没想地抓住格雷夫斯拿着魔杖的手腕，然后把他推到了另一张床上。  
“你可以放心留着你的魔杖，我没兴趣。”  
然后格雷夫斯眼睁睁地看着自己再次被他用皮带反绑了双手撅着屁股上半身被压在了病床上，可悲的是他的魔杖还攥在手里，却毫无反抗能力。  
“你这个无耻的混蛋。”格雷夫斯从喉咙里挤出一声低吼。  
回答他的是骤然一凉的双腿和啪啪在臀部的两声拍打，格林德沃压了上来，揪着他的头发低笑道：“别否认，帕西，你喜欢这个调调，要不然这是什么。”他的另一只手不知道什么时候已经来到了他光裸的下半身，握住了他半挺的阴茎。格雷夫斯不适地皱眉，洁癖让他对脸下的这块布产生了诸多联想，更糟糕的是格林德沃坚硬的火烫的阴茎正直挺挺地戳着他的臀缝，把他的臀部都弄得湿乎乎的。突然他反应了过来，瞪大了眼睛：“你的手……”  
“哦，帕西。我的手真的是你现在应该注意的东西吗？”格林德沃戏谑地一弹他渐渐坚硬起来的东西，然后贴着他的脸笑道。“现在，到我这里来吧。”说着，没有任何前兆也没有润滑，他用他火热的坚硬刺开了格雷夫斯的身体。  
格雷夫斯在他身下颤抖着，他紧紧地咬住了嘴唇，仿佛一周前的噩梦又悄然降临，他被笼罩在一片带着自己古龙水香味的气息里，被压迫被折磨，在腥甜的味道里懵懂前行，格林德沃堪称灾难的头部一截截地刺进他的身体，肉与肉火辣辣地摩擦让格雷夫斯一阵眼前发黑，他的手攥紧了又松开，唯一还被他牢牢抓在手里不敢放开的就是膈在他和格林德沃中间的魔杖。格林德沃粗粝的喘息喷在他的耳朵上，格雷夫斯敏感地颤抖了一下，但是下一刻，被掌握了弱点的格林德沃轻轻咬住了他的耳朵。  
“不把你逼入绝境你怎么会来找我呢，亲爱的帕西。”仿佛知道他想问什么一样，格林德沃对他耳语道。“我能对亲爱的塞拉菲娜说什么呢？我告诉他或许你是我的人，或许不是，大实话是不是？因为我自己都不知道。”  
格雷夫斯咬紧了自己的嘴唇，身体里的巨物退开了一些，在他能喘过气的时候又挤了进去，伴随着沙沙的疼痛，他觉得自己的后面就像被劈开了一样地疼痛，一些火烫地液体慢慢浸湿了他的甬道，但是格雷夫斯清晰地知道那绝不是肠液或是体液之类能让他好过的东西，格林德沃喜欢鲜血，他曾不止一次说过想象着格雷夫斯鲜血淋漓地躺在他身下能让他多么兴奋。  
“但是你太不乖了，你居然敢对我动手。”格林德沃报复似的使劲一顶，格雷夫斯发出抑制不住的一声哼。“你的手腕还能完好挂在你手上只不过是因为我对你的宠爱而已，亲爱的。没有下一次了。”  
格雷夫斯觉得自己的嘴唇已经被咬得没了知觉，而格林德沃的嘴唇来到了他的颈后，他咬了一口又松开，最后又滑到了他的耳边：“在想什么，亲爱的。”伴随着使劲一顶，他满意地看到格雷夫斯终于忍不住松开了嘴唇，他马上跟了上去噙住了他的嘴唇，细细地舔过了每一寸伤口：“别埋怨别人，帕西瓦尔，是你自己造就了你的敌人，也是你自己让他们有机可趁。”  
“这都是拜你所赐。”格雷夫斯终于从牙缝里挤出了一句话。  
“没错。”格林德沃终于笑了起来，他看着格雷夫斯被汗水沾湿的眼睫毛，忍不住轻轻吻了吻。“这都是我赐予你的。”说着他直起了身子，摆好了格雷夫斯丰满雪白的臀部，从容而坚定地抽出又插了进去。“所有的，疼痛的，甜蜜的，恐惧的，绝望的，以及狂喜的。都是我才能给予你的。”说着他解开了格雷夫斯被缚着的双手，看着他匆忙地将双手垫在自己的脸下，然后轻笑一声，开始了快速又深沉的撞击。  
这不对，不应该是这样的。格雷夫斯发出了暧昧的喘息，他睁大眼，看着眼前粗糙僵白的床单，他的身体开始向他发出愉悦的信号，后面的甬道被格林德沃火热坚硬的阴茎刮擦出了更多的液体渐渐覆盖了那股血腥味儿，他的前面也渐渐硬得像他攥在手里无用的魔杖一样，格林德沃在操他的同时还不忘用手指摩挲他阴茎顶端的肉缝，让它颤抖着吐出更多液体。格雷夫斯把脸埋到了自己的手掌里，这不对，不应该是现在这样的，他只是……来寻找答案的，他甚至准备好了和格林德沃做个交易。  
但是格林德沃没有给他任何机会，他从来都不是他们两个之间的那个引导者。而格林德沃再次胜利后，却出奇意料地给了他答案。  
“你想知道我在纽约还有什么目的，是吗，帕西？”抽插了一会儿，格林德沃又压了上来，他攥住了格雷夫斯的一只手，引导他来到了他们两个连接的地方，满意地看到安全部长原本就绯红的脸颊更红了一层，顺着脖子直到被掩藏在他整洁干净没有一丝褶皱的衬衫领子里。“是你啊，帕西。”  
说谎！格雷夫斯瞪大了双眼，呼吸仿佛被什么摄取住了一样艰难，他的手指碰到了格林德沃插进他身体里的东西，仿佛被烫了一样想要逃离，但是格林德沃不允许，他攥紧了他挣扎的手，强迫他一寸一寸抚摸着他们连接的地方，抚摸过他坚硬火热的柱身，抚摸过他汁液泛滥的穴口，然后他把他的手按到了他自己的前面。  
“握住你自己。”格林德沃命令道，然后他再次深深地插了进去。“你难道还不明白吗？我为什么扮成你的模样而不是别人的？我预见了你，并观察了你有一段时间了，看着你这个杀气腾腾的杂种是怎么一个又一个铲除了我在美国的部下。否则我有什么必要亲自出马？你这个小混蛋。但是知道吗，连你自己都在帮我的忙，你强大又骄傲，注重隐私又责任心强，唯一的朋友就是你的顶头上司。难道有什么人比你更合适吗？所以我让你看到了我，感受了我，承认吧帕西，你所要的强大、自由、还有欲望都只有我才能给你。”  
这太超过了，精神上的夹击让他甚至忘记了压低声音：“放开我！”  
下一刻他却被格林德沃逼迫着拉高了腰狠狠地撞了进去，火热的凶器直接戳过他的敏感点，让格雷夫斯的前端爆发出一种将要失禁般的快感，但是格林德沃不许！他握着他的手攥紧了他的前面。咬着他的耳朵恶狠狠地道：“接受这个事实，否则你就永远在这样两难的境地中备受折磨。没有人能来救你，也没有人有这个能力救你！接受他，帕西，告诉我你承认了。”  
不！格雷夫斯从他的嘴里挣扎，身体也在他的压迫下疯狂地挣扎，他徒劳地掰动着格林德沃的手指，眼睁睁地看着自己握着魔杖的手却不能有任何动作，生理上和心理上的压抑让他的泪水忍不住顺着眼角缓缓流下。  
格林德沃凶狠地挺动着胯部，他甚至想要放声大笑，格雷夫斯的投降不过是时间问题，他看着对方流泪的眼睛，湿漉漉的眼睫毛。他始终想不明白，像格雷夫斯这种强大又刻板的杂种怎么会有一双这样温柔的眼睛，每一次见到他们格林德沃都忍不住想要把它们弄湿，让它们变得雾蒙蒙的，让他含着嘴里怜惜。  
天呐，天呐，帕西瓦尔！格林德沃在心里感叹道。这究竟是个怎样的矛盾混合体啊。他看着对方的眼睛，终究有点软下了心肠，他放缓了动作，贴着他的脸颊轻声诱哄道：“没那么困难，帕西。这很简单。你看，我只是想证明我的预见而已，而你想要一个强大的美国巫师届，我们的目标是一致的。”  
“我们的目标没有一致。”尽管马上就要失控，格雷夫斯还是抓住了理智的尾巴，他用雾蒙蒙的双眼看着格林德沃，眼神却透露出一股子倔强。“美国巫师会从这场战争中自由，塞拉菲娜依旧是美国魔法国会的主席。”  
格林德沃的眼神沉了沉，最终看着他通红的眼角自嘲地失笑了一声：“美国巫师会从这场战争中自由。”  
“还有呢？”格雷夫斯终于能喘一口气，但是叠加的快感已经把他逼到了极限，这让他无法满足的肉壁不自觉地挤压着格林德沃的硬挺，他瞪着格林德沃，鼻息粗喘。  
格林德沃忍无可忍地把他的脑袋按在了床单上，狠狠地撞进去的同时恶狠狠地说：“你要求得太多了，帕西瓦尔，记得我跟你说过什么吗？别让我失去耐心。”他又快又重地刮擦着格雷夫斯的敏感点，让他腰部瘫软又再次拱起。  
“我们会投入一个安全部长跟你做联络人呢。”格雷夫斯带着隐隐呻吟的声音从床单上闷闷地传来，格林德沃一愣，但是下一刻他就感受到了那声音中的得意。他咬牙切齿地冷笑了一声：“我太宠你了，帕西。”说着，他按住了格雷夫斯，另一只手狠狠拍了拍他的屁股，然后不管不顾地开始了狂风暴雨般的抽插。  
格雷夫斯在他的动作下颤抖得像片叶子，但是格林德沃依旧能从那喘息呻吟中听到对方抑制不住的笑意，于是他也笑了起来，每一次撞击都像是一次悍烈甜美的追逐与征服，他就如同伏在老鹰的背上驰骋飞翔，每一次他都得到一个伴随着低吟的充满汁液的帕西瓦尔，直到在一击有力的撸动下格雷夫斯发出仿佛被扼死一样的呜咽，他的魔杖也垂了下去，躺在了医疗室的床上。  
格林德沃看着手里白浊的液体挑起嘴角，把它按在了格雷夫斯的嘴唇上，而这次格雷夫斯用那双湿漉漉的眼睛斜觑着他，微微张开了嘴。格林德沃忍不住伏下了身吻住了对方，伴随着几次又深又狠的抽插，然后把自己悉数射在了他的身体里。格雷夫斯被他的精液弄得臀部一抖一抖的，就像一条可怜的小狗。  
格林德沃心中叹了口气，终于放开了对方的嘴唇。他抽离了格雷夫斯的身体，沉默地看着他缓缓无力地跪在地上，他向后退了两步，挑起了嘴角：“漂亮的交易，帕西。但是你知道这都是因为什么，是不是？”  
格雷夫斯慢慢地从高潮过后的无力感中抽离出来，他站了起来，随着他的动作格林德沃射在里面的东西缓缓地流了出来，他知道格林德沃的眼睛一直追随着他的动作，但是他现在该死的一点也不在乎，他缓慢地带着微微颤抖地穿上了裤子，系好皮带，看了眼床上的魔杖然后把它收了起来，他转过脸看着格林德沃，他的嘴唇又红又肿，头发也被打乱了。但是即便如此，他仿佛还带着一股胜利的骄傲一样，让格林德沃看着又好气又好笑。  
“是你自己说的，格林德沃先生。”格雷夫斯感觉到腿根处慢慢变得干涸的液体，有些不适地皱了皱眉。  
格林德沃看着他桀骜的表情，最终还是扯了扯嘴角露出了个无奈的笑意。他当然不担心格雷夫斯把这个消息透露出去，他亲自为格雷夫斯挖下了陷阱，让他变得不受信任，失去威信，一旦这个消息透露出去，格雷夫斯将永无翻身的机会。但是亲爱的帕西瓦尔永远不知道他今天经历了什么，他歪着头看着对方，饶有兴趣地等着他的反应。  
当格雷夫斯望向他的时候，突然一些零星的碎片从格林德沃的眼中闪过，亚伯罕·费谢尔伸出的手和跪在他面前的场景。格雷夫斯有一瞬间的迷惑，他惊愕地看着格林德沃，他从未从格林德沃那里读出什么东西——除了对方故意让他看到的。格雷夫斯立刻反应了过来，他瞪着格林德沃：“费谢尔是你的人？”  
“只有你才是我的人，帕西。”格林德沃摇了摇头，别有意味地看了他一眼。“但是我不否认亚伯罕有他自己的作用就是了。”本来经过今天监狱里格雷夫斯的事情，格林德沃已经安排好了离开，就从这个治疗室里。格林德沃不着痕迹地看了眼格雷夫斯收起的魔杖，可怜的帕西瓦尔要是用他的魔杖反抗一下就能发现，这里的魔法禁锢已经被解除了。但是很高兴他没有，格林德沃恶劣地想，有什么比看着帕西瓦尔手握着魔杖却战战兢兢不敢发难还让他兴奋的呢？那就像挂在狗眼前的肉骨头，达不到的希望永远比绝望更令人兴趣盎然。  
而只要他一离开，格雷夫斯就永远别想翻身了，先是被囚禁，然后虐囚，再是给了囚犯逃跑的契机，就算没有亚伯罕·费谢尔安排好的一系列证物美国魔法国会的安全部长也永远别想在美国魔法国会继续待下去了，他终究会来到自己身边，不管是爱是恨是情愿还是不情愿。  
可是现在不一样了，就在格林德沃要下狠心的时候，他来了。格林德沃伸手抱住了格雷夫斯，他聪明的帕西为他自己赢得了一个更有用处的位置。他亲了亲对方的鼻尖儿。不难想象是怎样的困境才让这个强大的巫师生出来看自己的念头，毫不怀疑他在这唯一的朋友塞拉菲娜·皮奎丽帮了不少忙，或许他真应该因为这个让她再多做两年主席，只要亲爱的帕西瓦尔能保证她不碍他的事。格林德沃清楚地知道单凭自己的魅力绝不可能改变格雷夫斯这样骄傲强大的巫师，然而美国魔法届的现状才会让这个责任心强的男人思考屈服，但是他也乐于见到格雷夫斯陷入这样孤立无援的境地并平添上一把火，因为这能让对方清楚地意识到，能够给予他帮助让他依靠的也只有他而已。他种下的种子已然在对方心里破土发芽，他不过是在黑暗中给予它养分并修建枝叶的人。  
“你准备就这样离开？”格雷夫斯问道，他知道他们关不住他多长时间。  
看看，刚夸完他就犯傻了。格林德沃宠溺地瞥了他一眼，摇了摇头：“帕西，帕西，帕西，你这是在担心我吗？”  
格雷夫斯皱了皱眉，似乎想要翻个白眼儿。  
“别担心，我亲爱的，我自有办法。很高兴今天你来了。”格林德沃带着几分真心实意地说道。  
“你需要我做些什么吗？”格雷夫斯似乎十分厌恶自己这样问，但是他错开的眼神让格林德沃的心情又好上了几分。  
“放松，亲爱的。你只需要好好听从你治疗师的安排。”格林德沃讽刺地笑了，在对方瞪过来的时候亲了亲他的唇角。“我们很快会再见面的。”  
格雷夫斯将信将疑地看着他，但是他不再打算多问，他需要回去好好梳理一下自己的思路，为自己的下一步做好打算，而就在他再次变成白头鹰想要飞走的时候，格林德沃叫住了他。  
“哦对了，帕西，有一件事我想请求你的原谅。”  
白头鹰站在了窗户边停下来看着他。  
“好像是叫琼恩是吧，你手下那个红头发傲罗。”格林德沃仿佛不在意地说道，只是一抬眼眼神清明犀利。“要是下次再看到他收下你什么东西或是把眼珠黏在你身上，他失去的可不止是一只手那么简单了，亲爱的。”  
白头鹰深深地看了他一眼，然后展翅离开了这里。  
格林德沃笑了笑，然后抬了抬手，房间里所有被弄乱的东西都恢复了原样。

一周后，格林德沃越狱的消息甚嚣尘上，据说负责看管审问的亚伯罕·费谢尔被打晕了在监狱里，而格林德沃就这么凭空消失在了监狱里。  
几乎在第二天，格雷夫斯就被要求官复原职了。而当格雷夫斯复职的第一天他就去了关押曾经格林德沃的监狱。在查看了一周之后他只是吐出了一个词：“门钥匙。”  
痕迹检验司验证了他的话，在这里追踪到了门钥匙的痕迹。亚伯罕·费谢尔否认了带任何可疑物品进牢房的指控，并声称他在的监管下唯一丢失的只有曾经挂在“那个男孩”身上的死亡圣器项链而已。

而就在格林德沃越狱的第三天，当格雷夫斯有些精疲力尽地回到加家中的时候，他的书房里一个金发的英俊男子翘脚而坐，手边还趴着一只绿眼睛的小黑猫，对着他露出了一丝毫不在乎的笑容：“嗨，帕西。”


End file.
